


Meet the Superfriends

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, prompt, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Prompt:I'd like to see a fic where the superfriends just happen to be accepting of Lena right away and are nice to her. It confuses Kara at first, but Alex is like "bish she shot a man for me the first time we met," and Winn is like "I have a brain crush on her, mmkay," and space dad is like "I am the director of a secret government agency, I have access to reliable intelligence, and it says she's not evil," James is like "I got to know Lex pretty well when he and Kal were bezzie mates and I can tell she's nothing like that creepy megalomaniac, she cool," and Maggie is like "yeaaaah fellow gay, let's figure out how many ex's we have in common."





	Meet the Superfriends

Kara fidgets with her hands as she paces in her apartment. She checks the time for the 12th time that minute. Letting out a groan, she throws a longing glance at the door. After pacing for a few more minutes, a familiar heartbeat reaches her ears.

Appearing at the door instantly, she throws open the door and steps out to see Lena walking down the hall. When Lena sees her, she only gives her an amused smirk. “Impatient, are we?” Lena teases her.

“I’m never impatient,” Kara huffs from her doorway.

Lena raises an eyebrow as her eyes draw down to where Kara’s foot is tapping. “If you say so, Kara.”

Kara pouts and crosses her arms when she notices Lena slow her steps slightly. “You’re doing that on purpose.”

“Doing what, dear?” Lena finally reaches the door, but keeps a couple of feet of space between them.

Rolling her eyes, Kara reaches out to pull Lena close to her. Lena stumbles a little, and they end up flush against each other. “You know what.” She crashes her lips against Lena’s for an endless moment. “Hi,” she whispers when they pull apart from one another.

“Hello to you, too.” Lena steal another quick kiss. “Are you ready?” She whispers against Kara’s lips. Lena chuckles when Kara tries to chase her lips, but backs away a couple inches.

Kara pouts. “Can’t we just keep doing this instead?”

“Kara, dear.” Lena removes one arm from around Kara’s neck to run her fingers through the blonde hair.

Melting under the touch, Kara’s pout dissipates. “How are you so calm about this?”

“I lo… One of us has to be,” Lena says casually.

Kara lets out a sigh and lets her forehead fall to Lena’s shoulder. “Fine. Let’s go.” Lena has to give three more pep talks before they are finally standing in front of Alex’s door. Kara’s hand freezes before her knuckles can hit the door. “I-”

“Kara.” Lena’s voice is firm. Kara turns her best pout on Lena, but she turns away instantly and knocks on the door herself. Lena brings her hand back down and places it on Kara’s lower back in silent support. “Breath, Kara.”

The door opens to reveal Alex Danvers. Lena feels Kara stiffen, so she rubs Kara’s back in reassurance. “Hey, Alex,” Kara squeaks.

Alex raises an eyebrow in amusement and steps back to clear their entry into the apartment. “Come on in.” She waves them through the door. “Maggie got called in, so it’s just us.”

Kara hugs her on the way into the apartment, and Lena stands awkwardly just inside of the door. “Thanks for having us,” Kara whispers before pulling back from the hug. She steps back and places a hand on Lena’s lower back. “Alex…” Kara takes a deep breath, looking at Lena for confidence. “I know you know Lena, but this is Lena, my girlfriend… officially. So yeah. I want you to officially meet her as my girlfriend. Because we’re dating. We’re together. That’s a thing. I really care about her. Please don’t-”

“Kara!” Alex finally manages to get Kara to stop rambling. She playfully rolls her eyes and shakes her head, stepping forward to pull Lena into a hug. Lena is too shocked to question it, so her arms awkwardly come up to return the hug. Alex gives her one squeeze before stepping back out of Lena’s space. “It’s so great to meet you as Kara’s girlfriend.” Her smile is genuine.

They both turn to look at Kara when they realize how silent and still she is. Kara is staring at them with her mouth hanging open. “Um… what?”

Alex puts a hand on each woman’s shoulder to push them toward the couch. “Don’t worry so much, Kara. Lena did save my life by shooting someone set on killing me.”

“Oh. Well… um… yeah…” Kara blinks in confusion, but slowly starts to relax because her sister doesn’t hate her girlfriend after all.

* * *

Maggie makes it up to Kara the next weekend. Alex and Maggie bring pizza to Kara’s apartment for a Danvers Sisters and Girlfriends Game Night. Kara is anxious again.

“She arrested you, Lena! How can you be so calm about this?”

“Kara, she was just doing her job.”

“Yeah, but-”

“And I think you would know already if she disapproved.”

“I don’t care about her disapproving.” Kara scrunches her face up when she thinks about what she said. “I mean… I do care about that, but that’s not what I’m worried about. I don’t want her to be rude to you. You don’t deserve that, Lena.”

“And that’s why I feel so lucky to be with you, Kara. I don’t feel much like I deserve someone that cares for me like you do, but here you are.” She smiles at Kara.

Kara hugs Lena. “I always tell everyone that I’m the lucky one.” They pull back from the hug, but stay close in each other’s arms with smiles on their faces.

“How about we just say we’re both lucky?” Lena whispers.

“You’re so smart,” Kara breathes out before swallowing thickly. She bites her lip. “Lena,” Kara whispers, “I lo-” Knocking on the door interrupts whatever Kara was going to say. With a sigh, Kara releases Lena to go answer the door with a welcoming smile. “Hi, Alex. Hi, Maggie.”

They say their greetings and settle in the living room. Just as they begin to get competitive, Kara and Alex are called into the DEO. Since the alien threat is small, and they only just began playing the game, Maggie suggests her and Lena just wait for Kara and Alex to get back. Kara immediately freezes, but Lena relaxes her by taking her hand and walking her to the kitchen. “We’ll be fine, Kara. You just worry about coming back to me, okay?” Lena keeps her voice low for only Kara to hear.

Kara nods. “I’ll be back soon.” She kisses Lena.

Lena smiles. “I lo-”

“Kara! Are you ready?” Alex calls from the open window that leads to the fire escape. “Suit.”

Turning back to Lena, Kara smiles and kisses her forehead. “I… I’ll be back.”

Maggie comfortably settles on the couch when the Danvers sisters disappear out of the window. Lena hesitates a few moments in the kitchen. “Do you know to get Netflix on her tv?” Maggie calls from the couch.

Lena walks over to the living room and settles on one of the chairs across from the couch. She picks up the remote from the coffee table. Of course she knows how to work Kara’s television. Last week, she snuck into Kara’s apartment to replace the old one with a smart tv. It only took a few kisses and a night of binge watching to get Kara to accept the gift.

“Do you have something in mind to watch?” Lena asks when she gets to the home screen of Netflix.

“I’m always good to go for  _Orange is the new Black._ Only a few days til the new season.”

A small smile plays at Lena’s lips. “Works for me. Any particular episode?” They agree on an episode in the fourth season.

After a few minutes, Maggie begins talking. “If the creators of this show made a modern version of  _The L Word_ , I would totally watch it.”

“Oh, absolutely. I would pay good money to see my generation’s version of Bette and Tina drama.” Lena agrees instantly, forgetting that she’s talking to someone she isn’t particularly close to.

Maggie smiles at the casualness of Lena’s tone. “Ah, Luthor… you are talking my language.” She laughs. “I love Alex and all, but she’s still catching up on all of the lesbian culture. It’s not like chasing down aliens leave much time for watching classic lesbian tv and film.”

“You have no idea how happy I was to finally have access to a tv when I went off to boarding school. I’m surprised I managed to get any homework done after discovering that world.”

Laughing, Maggie turns her attention from the show to Lena. “Hey, so would you ever consider a production company?”

30 minutes later, Alex and Kara walk through the front door. They immediately freeze inside of the apartment.

“Umm… Lena?” Kara asks with wide eyes.

Lena and Maggie turn to the front door. “Alice!” They both shout in unison.

The sisters turn to each other with wide eyes before looking back at Maggie and Lena laughing on the couch. “How long were we gone?” Alex asks.

“We were just talking about who’s who from  _The L Word._ Come join us! We want to teach you about our chart!”

Kara now worries that Maggie and Lena may get along a little too well. If the look Lena and Maggie exchange are anything to go off of, she’s certain they have already begun to exchange embarrassing girlfriend stories. At least she can suffer with Alex.

* * *

She should be used to it by now. She really should be. That doesn’t stop Kara from staring at the scene in front of her with her jaw on the ground. Lena had surprised her with lunch at CatCo. She was talking to James in his office when it happened.

Winn had waltzed in with Lena trailing behind him. He had come to visit and run into Lena. “Um, that’s my girlfriend,” Kara had said in confusion.

“Yeah, I know, but it’s Lena Luthor… I mean… Come on, Kara.” Winn had waved his hands around in excitement. “What kind of tech wizard would I be if I didn’t steal a chance to talk to Lena Luthor? What scientist doesn’t have a brain crush on her?” His smile was huge.

“Um okay,” Kara had said.

Lena had walked up to her to place a kiss on Kara’s cheek. “You didn’t even have to plan this meeting or freak out over it,” she teases her girlfriend.

“I don’t freak out.” Kara crosses her arms.

“You do, but it’s okay.” Lena kisses her pouting lips. “It’s one of the things I lo-like most about you.” She kisses Kara again before Winn drags her attention away with questions about her latest engine idea.

James had smiled, causing Kara to look at him in shock. “I’m cool with her, Kara. I thought about it. I was around when Clark and Lex were best buds. She’s nothing like him. We’re cool,” James had explained to Kara before joining in on the conversation with Winn and Lena.

That is how Kara arrived to this moment. She’s watching James and Winn fight for Lena’s attention. James keeps trying to seek out CEO advice, and Winn is practically bribing Lena with top secret alien technology to get her to let him into her labs.

“Well alright then,” Kara says to herself.

* * *

Kara is terrified. Yes, she has said that before about these situations, but… she is really terrified now. She has pushed J’onn off long enough, and now he wants Lena to come in to sign an NDA today.

To say Kara is nervous would be an understatement.

She’s fidgeting in the back of Lena’s car. “Kara, dear.” Lena places a hand on Kara’s thigh. “Relax.”

“This is the first time you’re going to the DEO… and J’onn can be really gruff. I just don’t want him to be mean to you, Lena. I... care about you.”

Lena kisses Kara. “Everything will be fine, Kara.”

On their walk into the DEO, Lena feels the nervousness coming off of Kara. She squeezes Kara’s hand in reassurance when they see J’onn. He walks up to them with Pam close behind.

“Miss Luthor,” J’onn says when he stops across from them. “It’s nice to officially meet you.” He smiles at Lena, and Kara’s eyes go wide.

“And you as well, Director.” Lena returns the smile.

“Please, call me J’onn.” He motions to Pam. “This is Pam. We just need you to sign some standard NDAs. Well… more or less standard. I know you won’t say anything about Kara or the DEO, but it’s more for our records. Even I had to sign one.”

“Oh, I completely understand.”

“After you’ve signed the paperwork, would you like a tour?”

Lena’s face brightens, and Kara’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “I would love one,” Lena answers.

“Excellent. Several agents wanted to do the honors, but I thought it would be best if I did it. Who better to give an all access tour than the Director of the DEO, right?”

“Right,” Lena agrees.

“If you can just come with me, Miss Luthor.” Pam says with a smile and leads Lena over to a table off to the side.

J’onn turns to Kara to see her looking completely confused. “Kara?”

She turns to him. “You… What… Lena… How… You’re going to give Lena a tour? An all access tour? You trust her enough for that?”

Shrugging, J’onn places his hands on his hips. “Even if I wasn’t psychic, I am in charge of a top secret government agency with near unlimited resources. The background checks we can run are like nothing anyone else could imagine. There’s nothing in Miss Luthor’s history that shows we have anything to worry about. If last names or family connections were a true issue, we would be a much smaller organization.”

“Oh. Well… okay then.”

Kara is left out of the tour when she has to go put out a forest fire. She comes back to find Lena, Alex, and Winn hunkered over a table in Alex’s lab. None of them notice Kara’s presence, as they are in an intense conversation about the technology on the table. She clears her throat to get their attention, but it doesn’t work. With a huff, Kara walks up to Lena, placing a hand on her back.

“Oh! Hello, darling.” Lena smiles brightly before kissing Kara on the lips. “Are you okay?” She scans Kara for any signs of injury.

“All good.” Kara smiles. “I put it out before it got too out of hand.” The two smile adoringly at each other.

“Way to go, Supergirl.” Lena kisses her again.

“Everything okay here? How was your tour?”

“It was lovely, Kara.” She grabs Kara’s hand. “I was just asked for my input on a few things. I missed you though.”

They are too focused on each other to see Alex nudge Winn before leading him out of the lab. “I missed you, too.” Kara smiles shyly. “I’m so happy everyone has been so accepting of you. I just want everyone to see how amazing you are.”

“You flatter me.”

“I only speak the truth. You’re just the best. Anyone that gets to know you can see that, and then it’s impossible not to… care about you.”

Lena tucks a loose strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” She whispers.

“I ask myself that every day.”

Humming thoughtfully, Lena takes a step closer. “What would I do without you?”

“I don’t plan on letting you find out,” Kara says instinctively and instantly.

Lena’s breath catches in her throat. She lets out the breath slowly. “I love you, Kara.” Her voice is soft.

Kara’s eyes brighten and fill with tears. “I love you too, Lena.”

Grabbing the front of Kara’s cardigan, Lena pulls her into a kiss full of all of the love she has been too afraid to show.


End file.
